DJ in Tulsa, Oklahoma
by AnimalLove1
Summary: This is the continuation of DJ. SHe is now in Oklahoma with her love Dally and the gang, Everyone is alive, except Mrs. and Mr. Curtis. Please read and Review. I hope you like it. P.S. I know the summary sucks but please at least read the first chapter and see if u like it. Then if u don't, u could tell me in a review. Flames excepted.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

Here is DJ in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

2 years later,

Dally called someone behind him. Dally turned around and saw the same green/blue eyes from 2 years ago.

DJ came out of the crowed and ran into Dally's open arms. DALLY yelled DJ. He hugged and kissed her. Hey baby, ready to go?

Were too? My friend's house said Dally as they started walking.

OH MY GOD DALLAS WINSTON HAS FRIENDS yelled DJ jokingly! Hey I can have friends, I have 6 friends actually said Dally.

Ok, ok sorry Dal. It's ok. You have gotten nicer DJ. You have to argue DJ as she pushed him away nicely. Here we are, Dally opened the door and yelled, "Guys were here". 6 boys looked their way; one of them got up and walked towards them.

Hi I'm Ponyboy Curtis; you can call me Pony though.

Hi Pony, I'm DJ.

Hahaha laughed someone as they turned around they saw none other than Two-Bit.

Hi I'm Two-Bit, and you have a boy name.

I may have a boy's name, but who cares, no one but you, so you can just take that back, or regret it.

She's funny said Two-Bit as he started laughing. DJ looked at Dally with puppy eyes. Go head DJ, said Dally as he stepped away. DJ turned back to Two-Bit with an evil grin.

She walked over to Two-Bit and flipped him over onto the couch with one swift move. Where did you learn that, with Dally asked Two-Bit?

DJ: First gross, second ewe and third she flipped the couch over and Two-Bit was under it. She picked it back up and held Two-Bit into a neck hold. Ok, Ok laughed Dally as he walked over. Enough DJ he tried to pull her off his now blue friend. She let him go.

You're a strong chick. Dally growled. Ok said Two-Bit as he held his hands up defensively.

Then the two boys that where playing cards and laughing at Two-Bit came over,

Hey I'm Steve Randal. I'm Sodapop Curtis, just call me Soda. Then a guy came out of the kitchen.

I am Darryl Curtis, but you can call me Darry instead.

Wait, your brothers, you, Soda, and Pony?

Yeah said Soda

But Steve is like my brother, we have known each other for as long as we can remember.

Just then a boy tumbled in, beat, bruised, bleeding, and barely awake.

JOHNNY yelled Dally as he went over to the boy and helped him to the couch.

DJ: What happened to him?

His parents probably, he needs to go to the hospital said Dally.

DJ felt his pulse. We don't have any time, Darry; can we put him on the counter?

Sure said Darry as he moved the things off it and put some towels down. Darry: Soda, go get the first aid kit.

Sure said Soda as he ran away. Here said Soda as he ran out. What are you going to do?

Surgery said DJ as she slipped on gloves. What yelled Pony!

I sorta went to medical school in the two years your where gone Dally.

How good are you?

DJ: Graduated 2 years early, top of my class, any more questions for me or can I try and save Johnny's life?

Save said Pony.

OK and if u don't mind me asking, can you guys please leave or see some disturbing sites.

Everyone left.

DJ: Got to work. She numbed him with a shot.

She got the glass out of Johnny's side and arms. Helped cool off the burns and felt for broken bones, and a few other things.

She came out a few hours later. Pony stood up, how is he?

He is fine, he had burns on his arm, glass stuck in him, small concussion, and a few minor cuts, but overall is fine.

Thank you said Pony as he hugged her. You are good said Dally.

Thanks Dal.

So do you have any other things or secrets that you did when I was gone?

Well…

That is chapter 2. Please keep reading for the next chapters coming soon.

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I hope you like it. I am hoping I put this on correctly.**

Enjoy.

Well… said DJ.

Come on tell me said Dally as he grinned like Two-Bit when he saw Mickey Mouse. Tell me or the tickle monster is coming.

Fine I will tell you said DJ.

I sang and got 1st place. I play lot of instruments, and I cook.

Sing a song then said Dally.

Wait said Ponyboy as he ran out of the room.

He came back with a guitar. He plugged in with an AMP, it was really small.

When did you get that asked Two-Bit?

My parents

Oh

Fine I'll sing "U had me at hello"

(I know this song isn't really with this time, but I can't get it out of my head. Anyway, not mine.)

You Had Me Hello (BY Olivia Holt)

I can feel you comin' from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, delivered with a stamp on….

You don't have to try too hard…, u already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove, I'm already into you…SO

Hold Hold Hold Hold me tight now

Cause I am so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had, me at hello(x3)

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard…, u already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove, I'm already into you…SO

Hold Hold Hold Hold me tight now

Cause I am so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had, me at hello(x3)

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You don't have to try too hard…, u already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove, I'm already into you…SO

Hold Hold Hold Hold me tight now

Cause I am so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had, me at hello(x3)

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello oh

DJ finished and the guys clapped.

Thanks guys. Hey go check on Johnny, he should be waking up in a minute.

Pony and Darry went into the kitchen. They came back out with a confused Johnny. DJ handed him a cup of water.

Hey who is she asked Johnny?

She is the one that saved your like JohnnyCakes said Pony.

Oh sorry, thanks for saving me, I am Johnny Cade, but you can call me JohnnyCakes.  
Ok thanks.

Was that you singing?

Yeah said DJ as she put the guitar away

You are good said Johnny.

Thanks.

So what do you guys do for fun?

We hang out in the lot, go to Buck's, go to the Nightly Double, and play sports.

Can we go play sports please, DJ made puppy eyes at Dally? He laughed, sure babe, he grabbed a football. Let's go. He jumped off the stairs and did a flip over the fence. DJ did a hand stand on the fence and went over. The others just went through the fence or did the same as Dally and DJ.

Two teams

DJ, Darry, Two-Bit, Ponyboy

Soda, Dally, Johnny, Steve

After playing for a few hours,

DJ's team lost by 1 point

Soda's team won.

They were sitting under a tree taking a break after the game when they heard someone say: "Hey look who is here".

They looked up to see….

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. Flames accepted. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tim asked Dally?**

Hey Dally; so this is the girl you lived with in New York asked Tim as he jumped out of the tree with his sister, Angela, and his gang. (I think that's her name?)

Yeah, her name is DJ.

Hey maybe we can hang out some time, talk about boys, make-up, and shoes suggested Angela.

DJ: OK but I don't do the make-up dress-up thing. What about sports?

But I don't really plays sports said Angela.

Oh well I don't really do make up, boy talking, or shoes…

Oh ok said Angela, maybe I can teach you?

Ummm… ok but don't do anything too extreme agreed DJ figuring out that the girl wouldn't stop.

Yay said Angela

Dally laughed at his girlfriend's defeat to Angela.

Than some mustangs pulled up and stopped a few feet from Tim's gang and Dally's gang. Well, what do we have here said a Soc's? They formed a huge circle around all of them. Johnny went behind Dally and Darry. Hey look, girls said one of them, drunk.

Wait that's Angela, who is she asked a Soc's.

Stay away from her said Dally.

The guys went closer and DJ grabbed his head.

Hey said the Soc's, she is going to kiss me. He puckered his lips.

She just made a decussated face.

She head-butted him and he fell down unconscious. Wow said Pony, didn't that hurt?

DJ: No, I have done it before, it felt like it was a small pinch or I don't feel it at all.

Well good, for a second I thought you were going to kiss him said Dally as he walked to where she was still in the circle.

DJ just stared at him, GROSS, DALLAS!

Sorry babe.

Fine said DJ as she calmed down.

The guy got back up and charged at DJ with his fist ready to punch her. Dally grabbed his fist and twisted his arm.

The fight started

Johnny and Dally against 4 Soc's, Darry and Two-Bit against 4 each, against 4, Pony against 1 big one, Soda and Steve against 4, Tim against 4, Tim's gang, 4 or 5 each, Angela against 1 or 2, depends where the Soc's moves to in the fight, DJ against 1 and the guy that tried to kiss her.

Hey yelled Angela as the Soc's knocked her down and was kicking her ribs. Tim went to help her but got blocked by two other Soc's.

DJ smashed the guy into the tree near where she was fighting and went to help Angela.

She grabbed the Soc's and slammed him to the ground. She grabbed Angela and put her down at the base of the tree.

She turned around and was meet with a punch in the face. She punched the guy back. She was starting to get dizzy from the punches. Then she felt a sharp pain down her left side of her face, but she just swept it out of her mind. She punched the guy and he fell to the ground. They Soc's where retreating. She turned around and Angela was gone. She looked around and she was with her brother.

She walked over to Dally. But it was hard because her sight was going blurry.

Dally saw her and his smile disappeared. He ran over to her. What happened asked Dally after he reached her.

What asked DJ?

You don't feel it?

He reached for a piece of his shirt and ripped it off. He put it where it hurt on her face. He took it off a second later and there was blood. We need to go to the hospital called Dally.

The gang turned around and went quiet, DJ asked Johnny?

What is it Johnny?

Can u cover your right eye?

Ummm…, OK?

Now how many fingure's am I holding up?

DJ: I don't know, again why?

HOSPITAL yelled Dally as he picked her up bridal style. Hey u guys are getting married, that's illegal joked Two-Bit.

NOT FUNNY TWO-SHIT yelled Dallas as he rushed towards the Curtis house for the truck.

Darry got the keys and Turned on the car while Dally and DJ got in back. Well meet u guys there yelled Soda they sped towards the hospital.

**What will happen now? Read and find out. Next Chapter is coming soon. **


End file.
